Buscando respuestas -Pausado-
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: Kahoko Asakura, la segunda hija de Yoh y Anna, había a escapado de casa para averiguar quien era el culpable del asesinato de sus padres, llego hasta la academia cross solo con ese motivo. Ella odia a todos los vampiros, pero llegaría a enamorase de uno de ellos. ¿Olvidaría su sed de venganza? ¿Cúal es el gran secreto que ocultan Sara y Keiko? Crossover VK:semiUA/SK:UA...KanamexoC.
1. Empezando de nuevo

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- ****Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri, tampoco me pertenecen Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers sino a Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Resumen: Kahoko Asakura, la segunda hija del matrimonio de Yoh y Anna, huye de casa tras un compromiso forzado con un vampiro, aparte de querer escapara del constante odio que le profesaba su abuela, Asakura Keiko. Ella llegara a la academia Cross con el motivo de averiguar quien es el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, tiene un odio hacia los vampiros. En el camino se enamoraría de su compañero Kiryuu Zero (por culpa de su amiga Namaha), pero al no ser correspondida, y ser la presa, desde su punto de vista, de Kuran Kaname, también llegaria a enamorarse de él, pero su relación seria mas "amor-odio"... entonces ¿olvidaría su sed de venganza?, ¿averiguaría lo que le oculta su familia?, ¿se dejaria llevar por sus sentimientos?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Buscando Respuestas_

_Prologo_

–Apresuren el paso Kahoko, Hana – Decía una mujer rubia.

–Pero… papá se quedó atrás – decía una niña rubia – debemos volver por él… ¿no, Hana-ni-sama?

– Mamá, debemos volver por papá – decía un niño rubio.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo, su papá pronto vendrá, no se preocupen – dijo la mujer tratando de ocultar su preocupación – entren aquí – les señalo un armario, hiso entrar a sus hijos.

– Pero… – replico la niña.

– No te preocupes, Kahoko – beso la frente de la niña – Hana cuida a tu hermana – beso la frente del niño – No traten de hacer mucho ruido. Hana te lo encargo. Los amo.

Cerro la puerta de aquel armario, metiendo un papel entre medio de la puerta, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, él seguía peleando contra esas… cosas.

– Yoh – grito la mujer al ver que lo atacaban.

– Anna… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el hombre castaño al ver a su esposa ahí.

– Cumplir mi promesa – se acercó a él – juntos por siempre – le dio un beso fugas en los labios, el ultimo que se darían, el castaño sonrió. Los dos se pusieron en una pose defensiva.

– No te preocupes, Anna. Todo se solucionara…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 1_

_Empezando desde el principio_

– Apúrate antes de que llegue Kiryuu-senpai.

– Tú también, si nos no conseguiremos buenos puestos para ver a los de la clase nocturna…

Se escuchaban varios diálogos así similares, se podía ver a varias chicas ir a pasos rápidos para ver a los, hermosos chicos, de la clase nocturna. Todas apresuraban sus pasos, todas menos una chica que caminaba a paso lento, con una expresión fría, como si no le importaba ver a los aludidos de la clase nocturna.

Aquella chica que caminaba a paso lento era de estatura mediana, su cabello castaño, de largo hasta los hombros, su piel clara, sus ojos de color ámbar, se le notaba que tenía entre unos dieciséis y diecisiete años, caminaba con una expresión muy fría, un poco distante, se dirigía hacia a la oficina del director.

– Oye… puedes esperar, la que camina a paso lento – grito una peli negra haciendo que la castaña se detuviera – olvidaste tu cuaderno de apuntes en clase – le entrego un cuaderno.

– Gracias – dijo sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión, ser despistada, a veces, lo había heredado de su padre, como ser fría de su madre.

– De nada – le sonrió la peli negra – mi nombre es Hirose Namaha* – le extendió la mano.

– Mucho gusto – no cambio ni un poco su expresión – Asakura Kahoko.

– ¿Asakura Kahoko? – Repitió la peli negra, la castaña solo asintió – ¿Entonces tu eres mi nueva compañera de habitación? – pregunto emocionada.

– Creo que si – seguía seria – mucho gusto Hirose-san – dio media vuelta – disculpa me tengo que retirar.

– Dime Namaha – grito la peli negra – hasta más tarde – se retiró.

La castaña solo puso una sonrisa a medias, seguro que esa chica que la había conocido también terminaría odiándola, como todos. Todos a su alrededor la odiaban, y si existían personas que la querían siempre, su abuela, las alejaba de ella, como su hermano, al que lo había mandado a América para alejarla de ella, o también su tía Tamao, a la cual, su abuela, había manipulado para que la odiara. Todos terminaban odiándola…

Llego a la puerta de la oficina del director, golpeo y entro a la habitación.

– Buenas tardes director Cross – dio una ligera reverencia – para que me llamo.

– No seas tan seria Kaho-chan – dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia, mientras que sonreía, la castaña estaba furiosa por la forma en la que se refirió a ella – sonríe un poco.

– No tengo mucho tiempo – mandaba una mirada asesina, ese hombre podía sacarla de sus casillas – así que por favor diga para que me llamo.

– Sí que no tienes remedio Kaho-chan – suspiro – bueno solo quería que conocieras a tu compañero, el que te ayudara en el comité disciplinario, que se te dio ya que, por tus propios medios, te enteraste del secreto de la clase nocturna, como también es parte del trabajo que tienes como becada – dijo serio el hombre rubio.

– Si eso ya lo sé, pero no es necesario que me presente…

– Es muy necesario – se puso más serio – tienes que hacerlo Asakura Kahoko-san – la castaña solo suspiro, odiaba conocer a más personas. Se escuchó que alguien más ingresaba a la habitación.

– Para que me llamo director – dijo un chico alto de cabellos plateados.

– Kiryuu-kun – dijo el hombre rubio volviendo a sonreír – te quería presentar a…

– Buenas tardes – lo interrumpió la castaña – soy Asakura Kahoko, soy del segundo año, del primer grupo, y desde ahora seré la nueva prefecta, seré su compañera. Mucho gusto en conocerlo Kiryuu Zero-senpai – dio una ligera reverencia, seguía seria – con su permiso me retiro, las puertas de la clase nocturna ya abrirán – se dirigía hacia la puerta, el peli plata se encontraba molesto.

– Le dije que no necesitaba una nueva compañera, no necesito que nadie…

– Yo también no necesito ningún compañero, Kiryuu-senpai – lo interrumpió, mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba al peli plata, ella le sonreía de una forma superior – así que esta es su oportunidad para retirarse de este trabajo, puede pensarlo también como una jubilación – se retiró de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, suspiro, si en realidad no necesitaba a nadie más a su lado, ese trabajo lo podía hacer ella sola, no necesitaba de nadie, ella sola podía conseguir las respuesta por las cuales había llegado a ese lugar. La respuesta de saber quién había matado a sus padres, ese momento de su vida jamás lo olvidaría, ya que desde que murieron sus padres su vida fue un tormento. Los constantes signos de repulsión que le daba su abuela, el que su hermano se fuera al extranjero, el que su primo la empezará a acosar, el compromiso forzado con aquel hombre, con el cual empezó a cambiar todo, con el cual decidió escapar de casa.

Lanzo un suspiro, tal vez ahora su vida sea más ajetreada, al solo vera las chicas llenas de hormonas dedujo eso, ya sentía que cada noche sería una tormenta, pero por lo menos ya empezaba a buscar en un buen punto sus respuestas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, se paró en frente de ellas, las chicas la miraban con inconformidad.

– Oye que hace ahí parada – le grito una chica – todos nos formamos según la llegada – le repitió, la castaña solo les mostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

– Soy la nueva prefecta – les mostro el cinto que lo demostraba – así que todas ustedes retírense, el toque de queda empezó. Todas largo de aquí – les dijo – o por lo menos quédense quietas y no fastidien.

– Y esperas a que te obedezcamos – una chica le mostro la misma sonrisa que la castaña tenia – pues lo dudo mucho.

– Y tú crees que yo me quedare parada sin hacer nada – se acercó un poco más a ella.

– Que aras, me golpearas.

–Si te golpeare, si no cambias esa actitud – se empezaba a molestar.

– No serias capaz, además yo creo que llegaste hasta aquí solo por los de la clase nocturna. Seguro eres una niñita de papá – le dijo causando la molestia de la castaña, se molestó elevo su mano izquierda, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, le iba a dar con la legendaria izquierda, pero una mano la detuvo.

– Que crees que haces – le dijo el peli plata agarrando su mano – y ustedes o se calman o yo las hare llorar – les dijo a todas dirigiéndoles una de sus miradas más frías.

– Ella me provoco – le respondió volviendo a su seriedad, seguían en la misma posición, él aun le agarraba el brazo, se escuchó el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, ella sentía las miradas por parte de los de la clase nocturna, en especial de una chica, solo suspiro. Se soltó del agarre del chico de una manera brusca, el ambiente se sentía tenso pero le valía, se puso al otro frente, sentía que las chicas querían empujarla, pero solo bastaba con voltear la mirada.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunto un hombre rubio de ojos azules – ¿Eres nueva?

– Soy Asakura Kahoko – respondió, la chica tenía ganas de responderle con un sarcasmo pero se contuvo – soy la nueva prefecta, mucho gusto en conocerlo senpai – seguía seria.

– Ah pero que aburrida eres, por lo menos sonríe – le recrimino, la castaña solo se quedó tal como estaba – enserio no piensas…

– Aido, deja en paz a la prefecta – dijo un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y ojos cobrizos, ella solo lo miraba, analizaba sus movimientos – disculpa Asakura-san – se disculpó de ella y le dio la espalda, volvió a su camino.

Ella vigilaba cada paso del presidente de la clase nocturna, pero a la vez que lo vigilaba se sentía vigilada, o más bien observada por la castaña, perteneciente a la clase nocturna, que caminaba al lado del presidente nocturno. Ladeo una sonrisa, muy bien sabia porque lo hacía, claro que sabía por qué la castaña la observaba de esa forma, todo se descubría cuando indagabas en el mundo de los vampiros, aunque solo hubieran sido rumores, el rumor se confirmó con la mirada de aquella castaña puesta sobre ella.

Apenas vio que las chicas de la clase diurna se retiraban, gracias a su compañero, se retiró a patrulla sin informarle nada a su compañero, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía qué hacerlo aunque este fuera su senpai, las cosas siempre lo aria por su propia cuenta, no necesitaba de nadie. Por eso estaba ahí, sola, sin nadie que la ayude, para conseguir sus respuestas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La observo retirase si decir nada, aunque tampoco esperara que le explicara todo lo que aria. Era mejor así, era mejor si aquella castaña no lo molestara, pero no pudo evitar recordar las palabras por parte del director Cross.

_**Flash Back **_

– Es igual a ti Kiryuu-kun – escucho la voz de aquel hombre.

– Claro que no – negó rotundamente – ella no se parece nada en mí.

– Te equivocas, si se parecen – se dirigió hacia la ventana – los dos tiene un pasado igual, son necios, fríos, sobre todo dan miedo – aún sonreía – y quieren hacer las cosas solos.

– Tal vez podría tomar en cuenta lo de retírame – ladeo una sonrisa, aunque le había llamado la atención lo del mismo pasado, prefirió no indagar.

– No creo que puedas aceptar – se puso serio – ya que este año te gradúas, y necesito que alguien más sea prefecto. Quiero que te hagas cargo de ella, que le enseñes lo que debe hacer – volvió a su actitud de antes – además ella, aunque luzca fría y atenta, es un poco despistada y torpe – el chico se quedó con la boca abierta – lo heredó de su padre, Asakura Yoh, y lo fría que es lo heredo de su madre, Kyouyama Anna.

– ¿Es la hija de los Asakura? – La sorpresa se notaba en su rostro – ¿la de aquella familia…?

– Que fue asesinada por unos vampiros, en una zona segura – completo – en la cual los padres murieron y solo sobrevivieron sus hijos, Asakura Hana y Kahoko.

– Entonces a lo que vino fue a buscar venganza – volvió a su tono neutral el joven – y luego dice que quiere la paz entre vampiros y humanos – ladeo una sonrisa.

– Te equivocas, Kiryuu-kun – observo al joven.

– ¿Entonces por que la dejo entrar a la academia?

– Para que vea que los de la clase nocturna no son los culpables de aquella desgracia – el joven puso una mueca incomoda – además es por una promesa…

_**Fin flash back.**_

Una promesa, el peli plata no creía eso, aquella chica estaba ahí por una venganza, al igual que él, no podía negar que en eso se parecían, pero la diferencia era que ella solo buscaba matar a un vampiro, para vengar a sus padres, mientras él buscaba acabar con todos… con todos.

Sintió un aroma a rosas, aquel que siempre lo había embriagado, instintivamente elevo su cabeza, observo a la castaña, de pelo largo, quedándose ahí por un determinado tiempo, no se dio de cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado observando a la castaña, pero siguió su camino antes de que cierta castaña se diera cuenta de lo que él hacía. Se fue molesto, no se entendía a si mismo por que la seguía amando, tendría que odiarla por ser lo que ella es, debería odiarla por ser una vampiresa, y más aún una pura sangre, pero la triste verdad era que la amaba, mucho.

Recordó el cuello de la castaña, Kuran Yuuki, se veía tan tentador… maldición, porque ella se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, como si lo invitara a tomar, aquel liquido carmesí, de su cuello, hasta dejarla sin nada, hasta beber todo de ella…

¿Acaso era masoquista?, al parecer si lo era, no podía dejar de amar a aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho… pero aquel daño que le causo era simplemente el hecho de que era una vampiresa, aparte de que lo había abandonado… no ambos se habían abandonado , él al dejarla ir, y ella yéndose sin replicas, dejándolo. Mierda. Le dolía sigue el simple hecho de que lo hubiera preferido a ese vampiro a que a él, le dolía el solo pensar que los dos estaban juntos, pero… esa era la felicidad de ella, no aria nada al respecto.

Prefirió seguir caminando, sin rumbo, antes que quedarse ahí observándola. Se detuvo, observo a lo lejos a aquella castaña de cabello corto, Asakura Kahoko, su nueva compañera, que se encontraba sentada en el frio césped, con la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, distraída. Bueno en algo tenía razón el director, aquella niña era distraída, aún no había confirmado lo de torpe, pero algo le decía que pronto lo aria. La observo de nuevo, vio como en el rostro de la castaña se formaba una diminuta sonrisa, susurraba algo al viento, casi inaudible, pero el peli plata logro escucharlo muy bien…

"_Todo se solucionara…"_

Todo se solucionara, penso, como quisiera creer en esas palabras, pero le era imposible creerlo, no todo tenia una solucion, no la tenia, y si en el caso de que si la tuviera, ¿por que no se solucionan entonces sus problemas?, se frustro ante la pregunta, se molesto por aquella frase.

Pero, muy dentro de él, deseaba pensar en una solución que no acabara en terminar matando a la mujer que ama, muy en el fondo de él quería otra solución…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El castaño volvió a mirar por la ventana, observo como la nueva prefecta pasaba por ahí, observándolo, mirándolo fijamente, no podía ignorar la mirada de aquella castaña, no podía ignorar aquella mirada ámbar repleta de odio. No entendía por que le miraba así… bueno no del todo, sabía que aquella castaña era la hija de los Asakura, simple deducción, aquella familia, de simples humanos, que fue asesinada en una zona segura, donde no había ninguna noticia de existencia de vampiros nivel E.

Bueno por aquellos años, en los cuales les pasó esa desgracia a los Asakura, él estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de Yuuki, su adorada Yuuki… sabía que algo pasaba con ella, como también sabía que ese algo tenía nombre: Kiryuu Zero, su eterno rival, pero si su adorada Yuuki prefiere estar con el cazador de vampiros, él dejaría que se fuera con el cazador…

La felicidad de ella siempre sería la más importante que la suya… siempre.

Se levantó de su pupitre, el profesor aún no había llegado, se dirigió hacia la ventana, observo a lo lejos a aquella castaña, se veía muy distinta, apoyada contra un árbol, con la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, se veía tan pacifica, tan tranquila, no parecía aquella chica seria y malhumorada que había visto hoy. No ella parecía otra… otra Asakura Kahoko.

Observo por un momento más, recordó la mirada que le dirigió su hermana a la nueva prefecta, una mirada llena de celos. Aunque el prefecto Kiryuu estuviera sosteniendo de forma brusca la mano de la prefecta Asakura, y esta se soltó del agarre de una manera violenta, eso fue suficiente para que Yuuki sintiera celos, no podía negar que esos celos le molestaban pero sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que el castaño tomara asiento, observo como entraba el profesor de la materia de ética, Takamiya Kaito un cazador de vampiros, todos saludaron, aunque de mala gana.

El castaño no presto atención al principio de la clase, observo por un momento a su hermana, se notaba distraída, más de lo normal, sabia en que estaba pensando. Para él, Yuuki siempre fue un libro abierto, uno muy fácil de leer… Al parecer la nueva prefecta, Asakura Kahoko, le traería problemas a su querida Yuuki, y se le causaba problemas a la persona que más quería, también se los causaba a él…

Entonces si aquella castaña seria su enemiga tendría que mantenerse bien informada de ella, prácticamente saber todo su pasado, sus razones por las cuales había llegado hasta la academia Cross, y cuál era su meta final.

Si tendría que saber todo de Asakura Kahoko, todo. Todo sería por la felicidad de Yuuki…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Entra Jeanne – decía una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, piel un poco morena, ojos grandes y oscuros, portaba un kimono rojo, aunque su edad fuera avanzada se conservaba en buen estado, su mirada se encontraba seria.

– Con su permiso, Keiko-sama – entro una mujer joven de cabellos plateados, ondulados y largos, piel blanca, ojos rubís, estatura mediana, portaba un vestido de tirantes color lila, se arrodillo, sobre un cojín, a un costado de la mujer castaña.

– ¿Ya saben algo de Kahoko? – pregunto con una mirada aún más seria.

– No, Keiko-sama – respondió apenada – no encontramos aun su paradero, aunque tuviéramos pistas, Kaho-chan se mueve rápido y no deja rastro de ella.

– No deja rastros… – ladeo una sonrisa – como no va a dejar rastros, se llevó joyas valiosas, joyas heredadas de generación en generación, tanto como en la familia Asakura y Kyouyama. Y aun así no tienen ninguna pista de donde se encuentra esa niña insolente – dijo furiosa.

– Disculpe Keiko-sama – agacho la cabeza – pero Kaho-chan no se llevó solo joyas, también se llevó una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo, es posible que aún no haya vendido las joyas.

– Sí, puede ser posible – calmo su tono de voz – esa niña tenía que escaparse dos semanas después de comprometerla, tenía que parecerse tanto a su madre, como arruina mis planes – ladeo una sonrisa – ya ha pasado cuatro meses desde su desaparición, ¿Hana aún no sabe de la desaparición de Kahoko?... ¿Cierto?.

– No, Hana-kun ya se enteró de la desaparición de Kaho-chan – se encontraba apenada.

– ¿Quién se lo dijo?

– Mi hijo – agacho la cabeza – según parece, Hao-chan se molestó con Hana-kun, de pura rabia se lo comento para fastidiarlo. Ahora Hana-kun se encuentra furioso, quiere venir a Japón inmediatamente, piensa que usted le hizo algo a Kaho-chan…

– Si fue Hao no importa, tarde o temprano Hana se enteraría de la desaparición de Kahoko – se encontraba calmada, jamás aria algo en contra de su nieto favorito – Traten de que Hana no abandone América, a toda costa que no llegue a Japón.

– Como usted diga, Keiko-sama.

– En otro punto, ¿Sabes algo de Tao Ren?

– Si… – arrastro la palabra – hace un par de meses llego a Japón junto con su esposa, Usui Pilika, según dijeron por motivos de trabajo – trato de controlar sus emociones – pero en realidad volvió para resolver el asunto de la custodia de Hana-kun y Kaho-chan.

– De Tamamura Tamao, ¿Qué sabes de ella después de que se fue de la mansión Asakura?

– Se encuentra en Inglaterra, junto a Dithel Lyserg, Tamiko Kuroboe y… – no podía completar el ultimo nombre, le dolía el pecho solo mencionarlo.

– Usui Horokeu – completo – entonces… ¿Usui y Tao saben de la desaparición de Kahoko?

– Si… Tamao se los dijo a los dos, esa es otra razón por la cual Ren está en Japón – trataba de controlar su emociones.

– ¿Volviste a hablar con Usui Horokeu?

– No… – tenía una mirada dolida – no volví a hablar con Horo… Horokeu, él ya no quiere saber nada de mi después de que… eso paso.

– No quiere hablar contigo – sonrió más fuerte – después de que le hiciste firmar los papeles que te cedía la custodia de Hana y Kahoko – soltó una ligera risa – entonces ya no podremos aprovechar el enamoramiento de Usui hacia ti, Jeanne.

– Si… – murmuro.

– Entonces no podemos hacer nada – aún mantenía esa sonrisa – tendremos que encontrar a Kahoko antes que ellos, ¿entendiste, Jeanne?

– Si Keiko-sama – trato de ocultar sus sentimientos – are todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de Kaho-chan.

– Así me gusta Jeanne – le sonrió – ahora puedes retirarte.

– Entonces me retiro, con su permiso Keiko-sama – se dirigía a la puerta, paró en seco cuando escucho la voz de la mujer castaña.

– Jeanne… nunca olvides que eres una Asakura, ya no eres Maiden Jeanne ahora eres Asakura Jeanne, la _esposa_ de mi hijo difunto Hao, no lo olvides Jeanne.

– Si Keiko-sama, jamás olvidare que soy la _esposa_ del hombre que amo, jamás olvidare que soy la _esposa_ de Asakura Hao, jamás…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* Hirose Namaha, bueno como en SKF no dice el apellido de Namaha me tuve que inventar uno, pero si alguien sabe el verdadero apellido de Namaha avísemelo por favor, para poder corregirlo.

Bueno de nuevo gracias por leer….

Ahora usted mi querido lector seguro tiene algunas preguntas como… ¿Cómo este fic puede ser un KanamexoC?, ¿Esto parece un ZeroxoC?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el director Cross con Yoh y Anna?, ¿Por qué Keiko odia tanto a Kahoko?, ¿Por qué Jeanne hace todo lo que dice Keiko? Y la más importante… ¿Qué se fumó la escritora para escribir esto?... XD… bueno a las dos primeras preguntas puedo responder. ¿Si es un KanamexoC?, si lo es, ¿cómo será que estos dos se enamoraran?, bueno Kahoko usara el dicho "_del odio al amor hay solo un paso", _en cambio Kaname caerá en su propia trampa. ¿Si esto es un ZeroxoC?, no tanto, solo Kahoko se enamorara de él, por culpa de Namaha. Para las demás preguntas hay que esperar como continuare la historia para saber todas las demás respuestas, incluyendo de lo que me fumado…. Jajjajaj XD.

Si les gusto la historia pueden agregar a favoritos, alertas, o dejar un review, si tienen alguna sugerencia también pueden dejar un review, si quieren lanzarme con tomatazo también pueden dejarme un review… bueno en fin dejen un review siii…. Por fa ;D

PD1. Este crossover lo publique primero en el fandom de Vk porque si lo publicaba en crossover nadie lo iba a leer, jejej, mas adelante lo publicare en el fandom de Sk.

PD2. Lo más posible es que tarde en actualizar, ya que entrare de nuevo a los curso pre universitarios, para ingresa a la universidad, esta vez creo que me quedare con menos tiempo pero are todo lo posible por actualizar. Bueno les dejo con el lema de la facultad a la cual quiero ingresar…

"_Calculo, precisión y simetría… Adelante Ingeniera!"_

**Se despide Liz.**


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- ****Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri, tampoco me pertenecen Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers sino a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

_Buscando Respuestas._

_Capítulo 2_

_Nuevos sentimientos_

* * *

Dirigió de nuevo su vista a la ventana, lanzo un suspiro. ¿Por qué la nueva prefecta le recordaba a aquella mujer?, Kahoko Asakura tenía un gran parecido con aquella mujer, ¿Por qué se parecían?... no lo sabía, aun no sabía esa respuesta, solo sabía el hecho de que aquella chica le había traído un recuerdo, aquel recuerdo que siempre quiso olvidar…

— ¿Rima te darás primero un baño, o yo entrare primero? — pregunto su compañera de habitación, Souen Ruka.

— Tu puedes entrar primero Ruka, luego entrare yo — respondió de la misma manera de siempre, indiferente.

La castaña ceniza entro sin decir nada más. Rima dirigió, de nuevo, su mirada al cielo. Los recuerdos de aquella noche la atormentaban. Aun podía recordar aquella noche con toda claridad, aquella noche que vio por primera vez morir a alguien…

_**Flash Back **_

_**POV Rima**_

Es tan aburrido acompañar a mi madre a su trabajo, ver a personas modelando en una cesión fotográfica, mientras yo sentada en un rincón, permaneciendo quieta, realmente es aburrido. Lance un suspiro, pero es más aburrido escuchar la conversación de mi madre con su amiga, Tamamura Tamao, una modelo humana; es la única humana con la que mi madre ha llegado a llevarse bien. No voy a negar que Tamamura-san sea amable, pero algo de ella jamás me agrado.

La conversación que mi madre sostenía con Tamamura-san era la misma de siempre, problemas con su esposo y el hombre que amaba, ya que ella, según lo que escuche, se casó por un matrimonio arreglado. Según parecía su esposo siempre estaba con otras, aparte de que iba detrás de la esposa de su hermano. Siempre me resulta aburrida aquella conversación.

El coche en el que nos encontrábamos estaba estacionado en un parque, yo estaba sentada en la parte trasera, me aburría aún más. Decidí apoyarme en la ventana, observe el parque, así tal vez ya no me aburra.

Observe una pareja, a lo lejos, discutiendo. Una mujer de unos veinticinco años, cabellera rubia y piel clara; y a un hombre de unos veintiocho años, cabellera castaña, larga, y piel un poco morena. Baje el vidrio de la ventana para escuchar con más claridad lo que decían.

— Déjame en paz, Hao — grito la mujer rubia, aunque se encontraban a una distancia considerable, logre escucharlos con claridad.

— No te dejare, Anna, no te dejare hasta que me escuches — la agarró del brazo. Problemas de humanos pero era algo interesante.

— Y qué demonios me dirás Hao, te la pasas acosándome, entiende que no te amo, entiéndelo de una vez. Yo soy la esposa de Yoh — grito con sus fuerzas aquella mujer.

— ¿Qué le viste al estúpido de Yoh?, yo soy mejor que él… Tú tenías que ser mía. Anna tenías que ser mi esposa — la agarro con más fuerza.

— Pero no lo soy, desde hace más de un año que me case con tu hermano. Tampoco eres mejor que Yoh, no sé qué le vi pero me enamore de él. Ahora vuelve con tu francesa, y seguí poniéndole los cuernos a tu esposa. A mí ya no me molestes — grito aquella mujer soltándose de su agarre de una forma brusca.

Sentí que el coche avanzaba, a una gran velocidad. Observe por un momento al frente, el semáforo estaba verde. Volví a dirigir mi atención a aquella pareja.

— Anna espera, te dije que me escuches — grito el hombre volviéndola a sujetar del brazo.

— Suéltame, no tengo nada que escucharte — Se soltó de golpe del agarre, vi cómo se dirigía hacia la carretera, sin ver a los lados. Lo siguiente que vi fue en cámara lenta.

Aquella mujer rubia pasaba la carretera, cuando Tamamura-san conducía a una gran velocidad, escuche el bocinazo. Observe como aquella mujer volteaba a ver el coche y se quedaba estática; también como aquel hombre castaño corría y empuja a la mujer, logrando que ella se diera un golpe en la cabeza, y el aquel hombre fuera golpeado por el coche.

Me quede en shock, no podía reaccionar. Tamamura-san había atropellado a aquel hombre, la sangre se podía olfatear a distancia, haciendo que mis instintos y los de mi madre se despertaran. El olor de la sangre me estaba embriagando, no podía dejar de lado mis instintos vampíricos. Pero aquella escena me sorprendía aún más.

_**Fin POV Rima**_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

— Rima ya puedes entrar a darte un baño — dijo Souen, logrando que la rubia dejara de recordar.

— Claro — respondió en forma monótona.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, era mejor dejar de lado esos recuerdos, si era lo mejor, no tenía por qué revivir momentos del pasado. Era mejor vivir ignorando aquel tema. Era lo mejor…

* * *

Recogió sus libros, observo por un momento a su compañera; como siempre la castaña se encontraba con el rostro serio, sin ni una pequeña pizca de emociones, con la mirada hacia el frente, ignorando a cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluso a ella. Esa actitud molesta, un poco, a la peli negra.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que, Asakura Kahoko, había llegado a la academia Cross y aquella castaña seguía sin abrirse, seguía siendo fría e incluso era más fría; pensó que tal vez hacia ella se le abriría más fácilmente, puesto que había intentado ser su amiga. Fue mala idea pensar eso, la castaña no se abriría fácilmente a nadie. Y si quería que ella la considerar su amiga tendría que esforzarse más. Por instintos, sabía que algo le había ocurrido a la castaña para que actuara de esa manera, pero… luego vería que hacer.

— ¿Kaho-chan iras directo a las puertas de la clase nocturna? — pregunto la pelinegra a la castaña que caminaba a su lado.

— No, aún falta tiempo, además tengo que acabar unos trabajos pendientes — respondió en forma monótona la castaña.

— Entonces vayamos juntas a la habitación — respondió con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra.

— ¿No iras a amontonarte con las demás chicas frente a las puertas de la clase nocturna? — elevo una de sus cejas, producto de la duda.

— No, iré un momento a la habitación — tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro — además sé que mi querida amiga, Kaho-chan, me dejara estar al frente para ver a los senpais — tenía una mirada ilusionada.

— Ni lo creas, Namaha — respondió furiosa la castaña — por mi yo botaría a todas aquellas chiquillas que se encuentran frente a la puerta de la clase nocturna. — empezó a caminar a paso rápido.

Namaha intento seguirle el paso, intentaba no saltar de alegría, si pensaba que la castaña no se había abierto hacia ella, pues que equivocada estaba; Kahoko si se había abierto hacia ella, porque, si fuera la del principio, habría respondido a cualquiera de sus preguntas con cualquier palabra monótona, o simplemente la abría ignorado; pero la más importante era que no se había referido a ella como: "Hirose", "Hirose-san", o "chiquilla"; sino con su nombre: "Namaha". Eso la tenía muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Llego a su habitación, detrás de la castaña, dejo sus libros sobre su escritorio; observo por un momento a su amiga, porque así la consideraba, vio como la castaña tomaba asiento y empezaba a acabar los ejercicios, de la materia de física, antes de tener que hacer su trabajo de prefecta. Mientras tanto ella encendió su computadora portátil, tenía que acabar un informe para la materia de ética, que la daba el profesor del cual ella estaba enamorada, Takamiya Kaito, aunque lo viera como un amor platónico, no podía dejar de gustarle.

Siguió escribiendo por un momento hasta que escucho el sonido de unos pasos.

— ¿Ya te vas Kaho-chan?

— Si, ya abrirán las puertas de la clase nocturna — cogió su banda — además seguro Kiryuu-senpai llegara tarde como siempre, preferiría que no llegue. — se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

— Hoy tendrás que extrañarme, Kaho-chan, puesto que tengo que acabar el trabajo de "sexy Takamiya-sensei". Me puedes tomar unas fotos a Kuran-senpai y a Kiryuu-sen… — escucho un portazo y un bufido por parte de la ojiambar.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, esa era la única forma en la que, la castaña, mostrara una emoción, aunque fuera de furia, por lo menos cambiaba su semblante.

Prosiguió con su informe, tenía que acabarlo si no quería ser castigada, aunque el castigo le sonaba tentador. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado, seguía escribiendo hasta que le llego un correo electrónico, bufo molesta, ¿Por qué tenía que llegarle un correo electrónico justo ahora?; arruinaba su concentración.

Abrió dicho correo, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, hace un buen tiempo que no recibía un correo de su mejor amiga.

Había recibido un correo de su mejor amiga: Niumbirch Alumi.

* * *

Observo a la castaña, Kahoko, le seguía dedicando la misma mirada de siempre: fría y repleta de odio; aquella mirada no había cambiado, para nada, desde la llegada de la Asakura, desde hace tres semanas.

Esta vez paso de largo de la castaña, no la miro, ni la saludo. Normalmente, o más bien desde hace dos semanas, la saludaba o le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, aquellas sonrisas seductoras que derretirían a cualquier chica, pero que no causaban ningún efecto en la castaña Asakura; y eso, aunque lo quiera negar, le llamaba la atención.

Había recibido la información de aquella castaña la primera semana. Realmente le resulto interesante su vida, aunque también le daba algo de… ¿pena? , todo lo que pasó en la vida de Asakura Kahoko, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta su huida de casa.

La muerte de sus padres ocurrió cuando ella tenía ocho años, luego de eso ella, y su hermano, pasaron a la custodia de su abuela, Asakura Keiko; aunque sabía que la custodia de los niños Asakura fue peleada, tanto por la abuela de estos como por los amigos del padre, Tao Ren y Usui Horokeu, en la que salió victoriosa la Asakura, aunque aún hay brechas de aquel caso. El hecho de que fue separado de su hermano mayor a sus diez años, mandándolo a este a América. También un hecho reciente: su compromiso con un hombre, Kamogawa Yosuke, un vampiro de clase noble, que aunque le mostrara respeto a él, por ser un sangre pura, sabía que estaba de lado de Shirabuki Sara, una princesa sangre pura. Luego de aquel compromiso Asakura había huido de casa, al enterarse de que la habían comprometido con un vampiro, y la boda seria ese mismo año, cuando ella cumpliría diecisiete años. Busco por todos los medios el paradero de Cross Kaien, y de esa forma llego a la academia Cross: con el motivo de buscar venganza.

Aun no sabía que tenía que ver Cross en todo aquello, ¿Qué tenía que ver Cross Kaien con los asesinatos de la familia Asakura?; aunque algo le decía que a respuesta la tendría si averiguaba un poco más. Pero otra pregunta aun le molestaba más: ¿Por qué la habían comprometido con un vampiro?, eso le causaba dudas, pero algo le decía que Shirabuki tenía que ver con eso.

Y si uno se preguntaba ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la vida de Asakura Kahoko?, la respuesta era… ¿simple?, si era simple, era por el bien de Yuuki, que, aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo obvio, estaba celosa de la prefecta, estaba celosa de ella porque se encontraba cerca de Kiryuu. Si esa era el motivo, nada más… ¿cierto?

— ¿Kaname-oni-sama? — dijo una castaña de pelo largo, lacio, piel de porcelana, ojos grandes y cobrizos, de estatura mediana.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yuuki? — pregunto el castaño, con su peculiar tono de voz.

— Eh… esto… quería… — dijo con nerviosismo.

— Di lo que quieras sin problema — dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— Eh… Quería pedirte permiso para salir un momento, es que me siento algo mareada, quiero tomar un poco de aire —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Claro, ve a respirar un poco de aire fresco — acaricio sus cabellos.

— Gracias Kaname-oni-sama — la chica salió, prácticamente, corriendo de aquel salón.

Observo como su hermana salía, sintió una pequeña sensación de celos, aun no podía evitar sentir celos. La razón era tan obvia, la seguía amando, pero había decidido poner más antes la felicidad de ella a la suya. Porque la seguía amando… ¿cierto?

* * *

Camino por los largos pasillos de aquella casa, su casa, buscaba a cierta peli rosa; quería verla, y ahora, nadie le quitaría aquella sensación de querer ver a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. Aquel chico alto, de cabellera verde, ojos esmeralda, piel clara, mirada gentil; tenía ganas de ver a la peli rosa, de cabellera larga, ojos de color vino, un buen formado cuerpo (por algo era modelo), y mirada gentil. Quería verla, no la había visto en dos días, ya que tuvo que salir de Londres, por problemas de trabajo.

La encontró en la sala de estar, sentada en uno de aquellos sillones. Se acercó lentamente, sin producir mucho ruido; ella tenía un álbum de fotografías, y estaba viendo una fotografía precisamente de _él…_

— Hola Tamao — dijo de la nada el peli verde, logrando que la peli rosa diera un respingo producto del susto.

— ¡Ah!... Lyserg eres tú, me asustaste — sujetaba fuertemente el álbum.

— Lo siento mucho Tamao — se sentó al lado de ella — ¿Dónde se encuentran Horo-Horo y Damuko?

— Salieron, tenían que arreglar unos asuntos con las inversiones de Horo-Horo — dijo sonrojándose al mencionar aquel nombre, el peli verde solo se molestó.

— ¿Qué estabas mirando? — pregunto con fingida curiosidad.

— Unas fotografías de cuando Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo y… Hao se graduaron del bachillerato — desgarro el nombre de Hao, aun sentía culpa.

— En ese momento aún no había pasado ese incidente ¿cierto? — la miro, ella seguía viendo el álbum de fotografías.

— Si, eso eran los últimos meses de paz que tendríamos — dijo con melancolía.

— ¿En ese momento estabas comprometida con Yoh? — seguía preguntando, causando más dolor en su pecho… en el de ambos.

— Si… pero luego ocurrió el embarazo de Anna — sus ojos estaban brillosos — y la única solución que encontró Kino-sama, antes de morir, fue que se cambiaban las prometidas. Yoh se casaba con Anna, y Hao conmigo. Ese fue el más grande error.

— No te pongas así, eso ya forma parte del pasado — sintió culpa por hacerle recordar un pasado tan… ¿horrible? — Oye… ¿Aun tienes las fotos de cuando nos graduamos de primaria?

— Si aún las tengo — intento formar una sonrisa.

— Muéstramelas, eran divertido esos tiempos — dedico una sonrisa.

— Si, espera un momento, iré por ellas a mi habitación. — la peli rosa salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Lanzo un suspiro, había estado enamorado de ella desde que estaban en primaria, y eso era muchos años atrás. Pero ella siempre, no hasta ciertos años, le había pertenecido a Asakura Yoh; ellos estaban comprometidos desde muy niños, al igual que Anna y Hao; todo para hacer crecer las fortunas de ambas familias.

Cuando, una vez, Yoh le comento, por vía telefónica, que estaba enamorado de Anna, sintió que era su oportunidad de conquistar a la Tamamura; pero seguía el compromiso de por medio. Pasaron los años, se enteró de que Anna estaba embarazada de Yoh, todo un gran problema en la familia Asakura. Él decidió volver lo más rápido posible a Japón, pero para su desgracia era demasiado tarde. La familia Asakura ya había tomado una decisión: Anna se casaba con Yoh, y Tamao con Hao; no había problemas según la familia, más que todo por parte de los abuelos. Lyserg llego justo para la boda de su más grande amor…

— ¡Ah!... Lyserg volviste. Bienvenido amigo — dijo un chico de cabellera azulada, un tanto despeinadas, un poco más alto que el peli verde, ojos azules, piel pálida; abrazo a su amigo.

— Gracias Horo — correspondió al abrazo de su amigo.

— Bienvenido Lyserg — dijo una chica de cabellera negra, largo hasta los hombros, lacio, ojos grises, estatura mediana, piel de porcelana; se encontraba al lado del peli celeste.

— Gracias Damuko — le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña — ¿Por qué salieron?

— Unos asuntos con unas inversiones. Invertí en una empresa en Londres, y como Damuko es mi asistente me acompaño.

— Ya veo… ¿Te llamaron Ren o Pilika? — pregunto el peli verde.

— Sí, me llamo Ren, me insulto en todos los sentidos, no entiendo como Pilika pudo casarse con él. Lyserg tu debiste haber salido con mi hermana, sé que tu no me hubieras insultado como el idiota de Ren. ¿Enserio por qué no te casaste con mí…?

— Horo-Horo deja de decir idioteces — dijo con una mirada fría la pelinegra, el peli verde solo lo miraba sorprendido, el peli celeste siempre hablaba demás.

— ¿Ya saben algo de Kahoko? — pregunto cambiando de tema.

— No, aun no aparece — respondió el peli celeste de manera seria.

— ¿Y de Jeanne, que…?

— No me hables, ni preguntes de ella, no quiero saber nada. — dijo de la manera más furiosa.

— Lo siento Horo-Ho…

— Damuko, Horo-Horo llegaron — dijo la peli rosa al ingresar a la sala, abrazo de golpe al peli celeste.

La peli negra miro mal la escena, no le agrado; pero no era la única, Lyserg también vio mal aquella escena. Le ponía triste, simplemente lo deprimía. Si ahora no estaba Yoh, aparecía otro, ahora estaba Horo-Horo. Si, Tamamura Tamao siempre se fijaba en otro que no sea él. Siempre.

* * *

Patrullaba como siempre, no trataba de distraerse con nada, intentaba estar alerta, aunque a veces le era imposible. Algo entro de ella era distraída. Cuando era niña, cuando aún sus padres vivían, le habían dicho que tenía el carácter de su padre; pero cuando sus padres murieron, ella acogió el carácter de su madre: fría y seria.

Por esa razón le resultaba difícil concentrarse, aun le quedaba algo del carácter de su padre, pero ya no quería tenerlo y más aún al recordar las palabras de Namaha:

"… _tú y Kiryuu-senpai tienen algo en común, ambos se distraen. Aunque Kiryuu-senpai se distraiga viendo a Kuran Yuuki-senpai… ¿Qué?, ¿porque me miras así?, ya lo observe tres veces para sacar esa conclusión. A lo que iba, tú también te distraes mirando el cielo, u observando con sutileza a Kuran Kaname-senpai… Kaho-chan yo lo mire primero… ¿Acaso te gusta Kuran-senpai?... "_

Como demonios le podía gustar Kuran Kaname. Por ningún motivo podía encajara las palabras: "Kuran Kaname" y "gustarle", por nada del mundo podía encajar esas palabras. Simplemente Kuran no le caía. Recordó que las semanas pasadas la estuvo saludando y dirigiéndole una sonrisa seductora. ¿Acaso creía que con eso la iba a conquistar?, ¿Qué era una más de las chicas "locas" que caían redonditas ante él? O ¿Qué se iba a enamorar a primera vista de su "galante porte"?; al pensar en aquellos detalles, su odio, infundado, hacía el Kuran crecía aún más. Si ya podía afirmar que lo odiaba…

Camino por un momento más. ¿Cómo Namaha pudo entrar si hacerse detener?, sí que esa chica era muy inteligente, había logrado burlarse de su guardia, no le importaba si lograba burlar la guardia de Kiryuu, pero la de ella si hería su orgullo.

Namaha, desde su punto de vista, era una más de las "locas" que estaba enamorada de los de la clase nocturna, como también del profesor de la materia de ética, Takamiya Kaito; pero era una de las pocas que había admitido que le gustaba Kiryuu Zero, pero había admitido que le habían ganado la partida. Prácticamente era una más del montón, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás: era la única que no la había llegado a odiar, incluso había tratado de llegar a ser su amiga. Tal vez ya había llegado a serlo…

Se distrajo con el cielo oscuro, recordó a su hermano. Se preguntaba: ¿Cómo estaría en América?, ¿Hana se habría enterado de su desaparición?, ¿Ya se llevaría bien con su prometida, Alumi Niumbirch?, ¿La extrañaba?, ¿Cómo estaba su relación con Hao?... esperaba que no se haya enterado de su desaparición, no quería causarle problemas a su hermano. También que ya se lleve mejor con su prometida. Extrañaba mucho a su hermano, lo había separado de ella desde los diez años, de vez en cuando lo veía en las vacaciones, pero eso no era suficiente.

Volvió a patrullar, caminaba en una dirección recta. Hacia el frente observo a Kiryuu, caminando lentamente, quiso dar media vuelta pero… quería preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía. No había llegado a conseguir grandes respuestas desde que llego a la academia, como tampoco había llegado a ver a Kamogawa. Sabía que Kiryuu Zero era un cazador de vampiros, además de ser un vampiro nivel D. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, al ir averiguando por los rincones se enteró; pero lo más obvio es que el peli plata debía saber algo… ¿Cierto?

Se iba acercando hacia él, pero paro en seco a unos pasos del peli plata, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que le iba a preguntar?, ¿Los amenazaría como a los demás?, esa parecía una opción, pero, por alguna razón, no le agradaba del todo. Dio media vuelta, ya vería como le sacaría respuestas al peli plata. Caminaba tan distraída que tropezó con unos pequeños escalones que se encontraban cerca de su camino, la caída no era la gran cosa pero fue lo suficiente para torcerse el tobillo.

— ¡Ouh!... ¡mierda! — exclamo ante el dolor y su torpeza. Sintió unos paso atrás de ella… ¿Esto no le podía estar pasando?

— ¿Qué hiciste, torpe? — pregunto un tanto furioso el peli plata.

— Nada, no te importa — intento ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, volvió a caerse.

— Eres una torpe — dijo el peli plata, la castaña se molestó.

— No soy una maldita torpe, te dije que estoy bien — volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, no obtuvo ningún resultado.

— Como causas molestias — dijo el peli plata, se inclinó y alzo por la cintura a la castaña; cargándola como si fuera un simple costal sobre su hombro, con la cabeza de la chica en su espalda.

— Oye, suéltame — empezó a golpear la espalda del chico — puedo caminar sola, suéltame — seguía golpeando — mi falda es muy corta, idiota pervertido — siguió gritando, aunque ahora sus mejillas se cubrían de un ligero tono carmín.

El chico paro en seco, no había prestado atención a aquel detalle. Dejo caer a la chica de una forma no tan brusca. Rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta de su uniforme, envolvió con ella de la cintura para abajo a la castaña, y la volvió a cargar de la misma forma.

— Oye, te dije que yo podía caminar sola — volvió a golpear la espalada del chico — suéltame…

— Cállate, eres un fastidio — dijo de una manera fría.

El camino se había vuelto silencioso, la castaña dejo de golpearle la espalda porque, según ella, se había cansado de hacerlo.

El peli plata sintió un alivio al dejar de sentir los golpes en su espalda, porque si los seguía sintiendo iba a soltar a su compañera y la iba a dejar en ahí, no le importaría.

Llegaron a las puertas de los dormitorios del sol, estaban frente al pabellón de los dormitorios de las chicas.

— Puedo ir sola desde aquí — dijo la castaña.

— ¿En qué piso esta tu habitación? — pregunto el peli plata.

— Puedo ir desde aquí.

— ¿En qué piso? — estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, la castaña lanzo un bufido de molestia.

— En el tercer piso, habitación 223 — respondió molesta.

El peli plata empezó subir las escaleras. La castaña solo se molestaba en la situación, bonito momento había escogido para tropezarse, y torcerse el tobillo. No quería que el peli plata la lleve hasta su habitación, porque lo más seguro es que Namaha abriría la puerta y sacaría conclusiones que no debía.

Zero se paró frente a la habitación de Kahoko, golpeo la puerta; una chica de cabello negro y corto había abierto la puerta, su mirada estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Kiryuu-senpai? — dijo asombrada.

— Ve a traer algo de hielo de la cocina — ordeno Zero, no espero ninguna respuesta más y se adentró en la habitación. La peli negra salió corriendo.

Él la arrojo de golpe sobre su cama, se quejó por la forma en la que fue soltada.

— Esto te va a doler — dijo el peli plata — muerde lo que sea no quiero escuchar un grito.

— No es nadie para ordenarme — respondió molesta ante la dicha orden.

— Ese ya es tu problema — el peli plata la descalzo.

Agarro su tobillo y su pie, los jalo de un golpe, logrando que sus huesos tomaran su lugar. La castaña reprimió un grito de dolor, no mostraría debilidad.

— Te pones el hielo con el que llegue tu compañera — se dispuso a salir — en otra no causes problemas, o si los piensas causar salte de este trabajo — se acercó a la puerta.

— Kiryuu-senpai su chaqueta — arrojo la chaqueta hacia el dueño — Gra… gracias — dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. El chico las agarro y se retiró sin más, se topó con la pelinegra en la puerta.

Kahoko al ver a Namaha en la puerta con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que esta noche se volvería larga con el cuestionario de su compañera. Muy larga.

* * *

Kuran Yuuki se retiró del salón. Se dirigió hacia el campus de la academia; quería hablar a solas con Zero, desde hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero el temor no la dejaba, temía que el peli plata la ignorara, no podría soportar su indiferencia.

Hacía ya tiempo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, sabía que estaba enamorada de Zero pero a la vez de Kaname; pero empezó a darse de cuenta que estaba enamorada más de uno que del otro. Se había dado de cuenta que estaba más enamorada de Zero, gracias a la nueva prefecta, Asakura Kahoko, al principio pensó que era normal, nada fuera de lo común, pero cada vez sus celos iban en aumento; sabía que eso no era normal, puesto que, aunque, Kaname le… ¿coqueteara?... si eso debía ser… ¿cierto?, bueno el punto era que no sentía grandes celos; en cambio con Zero las cosas cambiaban, ellos no hacían algo que denotaran afecto, pero el hecho de que la Asakura este cerca le molestaba.

Camino por los alrededores, buscando a Zero por su aroma. Sintió su presencia, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba él, estaba tan cerca pero sintió otra presencia. Se subió sobre la copa de un árbol.

Observo como Asakura se acercaba poco a poco hacia Zero, aquella escena le molestaba un poco, pero se alivió al ver que la castaña daba media vuelta. Podría hablar con Zero sin problema; pero no conto con que la castaña de cabello corto se tropezara y lastimara el tobillo. El peli plata se había acercado a ella, escucho la discusión que tuvieron. Vio como él la alzaba y la cargaba de una forma brusca, los celos dentro de ella aumentaron.

Los siguió por detrás, vio como la castaña lo golpeaba en la espalada y lo insultaba. Lo siguiente que vio aumentaron en una forma significativa los celos: Zero se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Asakura, esa la molesto mucho. Los siguió hasta los dormitorios del sol, no pudo entrar más allá.

Se sentía tan destrozada… pero ¿Por qué?, el peli plata solo había hecho un acto caballeroso, bueno ni tan caballeros, no tendría por qué sentirse así. Él no la podía dejar ahí tirada… ¿cierto?, no entendía porque le molestaba aquello… o tal vez sí. El peli plata solo se comportaba así con ella, con nadie más y ahora que se había comportado de esa manera con otra, le dolía en todos los sentidos.

Espero en la puerta de los salones. Todos se habían ido, no dejo que nadie la viera. Esperaba ahí porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de verlo, una pequeña esperanza…

Lo vio caminar hacia los salones, sabía que iba a volver porque tenía que controlar a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Respiro hondo, no quería ponerse débil.

— Zero… — menciono su nombre llamando la atención del aludido — las clases terminaron. Todos se fueron.

— Me retiro, Kuran-senpai — dio la vuelta, la castaña odiaba que se refiriera a ella de esa manera.

— Espera, quiero hablar contigo, Zero — reunió todo su valor.

— ¿De qué? — volvió a mirarla.

— De… bueno… — el nerviosismo volvía de nuevo a ella.

— Noto que no es nada importante — volvió a darse la vuelta.

— Espera, yo quería hablar de nosotros — lo grito.

— No hay nosotros, Kuran-senpai — la miro a los ojos, los ojos de ella estaban cristalizados.

— Zero… yo… olvida lo que dije — estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quería salir corriendo.

— Yuuki…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todas... de nuevo gracias por leer.

Quiero disculparme la larga demora, mis motivos ya los saben.

Bueno aqui va el cap. dos de esta historia, y creo que en vez de darles respuesta les estoy complicando mas la vida jejjejej... que mala soy... xD.

La historia poco a poco va tomando forma, se que este cap. no meti a Keiko, en el siguiente ya la veran... XD. aqui mencione un poco sobre la muerte de Hao... y si alguno se pregunta ¿Por qué Keiko no se vengo de Tamao?, hay que esperar al siguiente cap... si que soy mala... XD. Y tambien ya emppieza a crecer el odio de Kahoko hacia Kaname... wiii... ya estamos mas serca de "del odio al amor hay solo un paso", jejejej pero tambien estamos serca de que Namaha sea la culpable para que Kahoko se enamore de Zero... jejjejeje XD.

Gracias por leer y tambien gracias a Anna Cecitzel de Tao y starssmall, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia.

Bueno... ¿Que els parecio el cap.?, ¿les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Me lanzaran un tomatazo?... bueno saben que pueden decirlo... asi que Reviews!

PD. Si alguno de mis lectores de "Ser Feliz" esta leyendo esto y se pregunto cuando subire el final, bueno sera despues de esta semana, ya que estoy en semana de examenes, pero ya tengo medio cap. escrito, prometo no demorar tanto. Y si tambien estan leyendo esto mis lectores de mi fic "Inesperado", eso si tardare un poco en subirlo, espero no mas de lo que ya tarde.

Nos leemos...

Se despide Liz.


	3. Atormentándose con el pasado y el futuro

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- ****Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri, tampoco me pertenecen Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers sino a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

_Buscando Respuestas._

_Capítulo 3_

_Atormentándose con el pasado y el futuro_

* * *

.—.—.—.

Aquella mujer de cabellos rosados, largos, ojos de color vino, piel pálida. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, de tirantes, un poco suelto en el busto, de largo hasta los tobillos, el cabello recogido hacia un costado, dejando una parte de su cuello al descubierto. Aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, aunque no llevara la pedrería y el maquillaje, se veía realmente hermosa.

La peli rosa tomo el vestido, color zafiro con detalle negros, que se encontraba en una caja, lo extendió sobre la cama.

— Kahoko-sama las chicas ya prepararon la tina para que se dé un baño — dijo la peli rosa.

— ¿Kahoko-sama? — dijo una chica de cabellera rubia, largo hasta más abajo de los hombros, ojos de color ámbar, piel clara, llevaba puesta una solera y unos shorts — Tu nunca me llamas así, Tamao-san.

"_Ni ella te cree"._

La rubia entro sin decir más al cuarto de baño, Tamamura solo veía aquella escena con un sentimiento de dolor, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado a Kahoko pero…

"_¿Pero qué?, esperabas que te perdonara así de fácil el daño que le hiciste"._

— Yo… yo no quería hacerle daño a la hija de Yoh-sama — dijo para ella misma.

"_Pero si a la hija de Kyouyama Anna, la mujer que te quito a tu adorado Yoh-sama, siempre la odiaste, por eso quisiste matarla; pero terminaste matando a tu infiel esposo"._

— Eso no es cierto… yo no quería matarlos — elevo un poco su voz.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué pisaste el acelerador?, tu querías matarla"._

— El semáforo estaba verde, yo solo quería…

"_Matarla, acéptalo de una vez, solo querías matar a Anna, para así quedarte con Yoh y con Hana, el adorado hijo que era replica de Yoh con un pequeño defecto. Querías matarla para quitarla de tu camino, querías…"._

— Quería escapar del recuerdo de ver a Yoh con Anna, solo quería escapar — grito muy fuerte, apretando su pecho con ambas manos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Tamao-san? — escucho la voz proveniente del cuarto de baño.

— Ah… no nada Kahoko, en un momento entro para cambiar el dije a una manilla — dijo tratando de hacer a un lado a esos pensamientos.

— AH… eso, está bien.

La peli rosa fue a buscar una manilla, ya que, aquel collar, no combinaba con el juego de bijutería que la rubia iba a usar. Entro al cuarto de baño, la chica más joven ya se encontraba con una bata secando su cabello pacificante, paz que duraría poco si no tenía aquel dije en su poder. La mujer más mayor cambio dicho dije a una manilla, podía observar como la rubia empezaba a perturbarse, tenía que apresurarse pero…

"_Quieres que ella te mate con sus propias manos"._

Era mejor hacer como si no hubiera escuchado aquella voz.

"_Quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida, anda díselo, vamos dilo"._

— Tamao-san ¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse en entregarme la estúpida manilla? — dijo con una mirada siniestra la ojiambar.

— Disculpa, toma — le extendió la manilla — iré por tu vestido, luego te arreglo y vamos con Keiko-sama.

La rubia solo mustio en señal de afirmación. Tamao salió de aquella habitación, dispuesta a dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Tomo aquel vestido, se lo entregó a la chica de cabello rubio. Espero fuera de la habitación hasta que Kahoko saliera, quería dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos.

"_No puedes dejarme de lado. Yo soy lo que realmente piensas, lo que realmente quieres. Yo soy tu verdadera yo"._

— Cállate, eso no es cierto. Yo no pienso así — murmuro bajo.

"_Claro que piensas así. Por esa razón Touya Yui* te hizo beber de su sangre, cuando estabas enfermiza después de la muerte de tu infiel esposo. Quería que Yo regresara contigo porque la perturbaba. Vez, hasta a tu mejor amiga terminaste fastidiando"._

— Eso es mentira, yo no soy así, yo no le hice nada a Yui-san.

"_Ve a decirle eso a otro que te crea. Tú le hiciste un gran daño, tu…"._

— Cállate — elevo un poco su voz, abrazándose con fuerza. Quería que aquella voz se callara.

— ¿Qué pasa Tamao-san? — dijo la chica rubia que ya llevaba puesto el vestido color zafiro, que era en corte "V", ajustado en el busto, una cinta negra con pedrería, bajo su busto, suelto de ahí, de largo hasta el final, estaba descalza. Se notaba cierto rastro de preocupación en su rostro, solo un poco.

— Nada, no es nada — sonrió forzosamente — ven, siéntate frente al tocador — señalo la pequeña banca, mientras calentaba la plancha para el cabello. La rubia solo obedeció, se sentó frente al tocador de su cuarto. — Empezare con tu cabello ¿te parece bien?

— Da igual — se encogió de hombros, seguía con su rostro serio; se parecía tanto a su madre. Se parecía tanto a Anna…

"_Ella es el retrato de Anna, la mujer que tanto odiabas. Tal vez por eso le hiciste tanto daño a esta chica"._

Cállate, pensó. Intento concentrarse en el arreglo de la chica que tenía enfrente. Agarro los cabellos rubios, tratando de que mantenerse en equilibrio. Tomo la plancha para cabello, agarro un mechón rubio, pero en lugar de pasar la plancha sobre el cabello para que quedara más liso, empezó a ondularlos. Empezó a ondular cada mechón de cabello…

"_Vamos, anda. Continúa, continua transformándola en otra. Vamos haz todo lo posible para que no se parezca a Anna Kyouyama. Haz todo lo necesario para que no tenga el mismo cabello lacio que tenía Anna, como también el cabello rubio… Si por ti fuera, hace tiempo que el cabello rubio de Kahoko se hubiera vuelto castaño, como el de tu adorado Yoh-sama. Vamos, conviértela en Yoh"._

Cállate, eso no es cierto; volvió a pensar.

Intento que su nerviosismo no saliera a flote, aunque no tenía gran resultado con aquello. Siguió ondulando los cabellos rubios tratando de dejar de lado aquella voz.

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kahoko, al igual que Hana, tenía el mismo carácter que tu adorado Yoh-sama tenia, era el mismo carácter pero en el cuerpo de Anna. La combinación perfecta entre dos personas que se amaban; pero tú los perturbaste. Tú eres la culpable de que Kahoko se parezca tanto a Anna. Solo tú"._

Cállate, volvió a pensar.

Termino de ondular todos los mechones rubios, lo paso con una crema para que no se destrozaran. Agarro dos mechones y los amarro en una media cola, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos en el rostro de la rubia. La chica se veía linda.

— Te ves hermosa, Kahoko — le sonrió fuertemente.

"_Pero no se parece tanto a Anna. Buen trabajo"._

— Ahora el maquillaje — Intento ignorar aquella voz. La rubia seguía seria.

— Terminemos esto de una vez, que ya me aburrí — seguía con ese rostro serio. La peli rosa tomo la base liquida…

"_Vamos, ahora solo te falta un poco para que ya no se parezca a Anna"._

Echo un poco de base sobre una pequeña esponja, sus manos temblaban.

"_Solo un poco más, y ya no tendrás a Anna frente a ti"._

El nerviosismo era tanto, que termino apretando con fuerza el frasco, logrando que una gran cantidad de base liquida cayera sobre el vestido, manchándolo. Tomo lo más rápido que pudo un pañuelo, intento limpiar la mancha, solo se expandió más.

— Yo, lo siento… — seguía limpiándolo, pero la mano de la rubia la detuvo.

"_Mentira"._

— Déjalo, no es como si fuera el único vestido que tuviera, tengo otros no te preocupes. Voy a cambiarme — intento calmarla mostrándole una sonrisa. La misma que tenía Yoh.

"_¡OH!... pero que ternura la sonrisa de Yoh-sama"._

Escucho a aquella voz sarcástica, ya le estaba hartando. Siguió tratando de ignorarla.

— Pero Keiko-sama se molestara si no usa ese vestido — dijo logrando que la rubia parara por un momento.

— No me importa lo que piense mi abuela — dijo con una mirada rencorosa en sus orbes ámbares — No trajo a Hana-nii-sama a esta fiesta, así que no tengo porque obedecerla del todo — tomo un vestido color lavanda del armario, se metió al baño.

— Pero… — susurro.

"_Pero que cruel resultaste, Tami. Sabias muy bien que: si Keiko no la veía con ese vestido la golpearía por desobedecer, y tu terminaste arruinando el vestido. Seguías viendo a Anna, ¿No es cierto?"._

— Cállate, cállate de una maldita vez — apretó su busto con sus manos, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salía de sus ojos.

— No tienes por qué sentirte así, Tamao-san — dijo la chica de mirada ámbar, que salió del baño, se cambió a un vestido de color lavanda, ajustado en el busto, de corte horizontal, tenía una cinta negra tanto debajo del busto como encima, aparte de dos cintas que salían de ambos lados del vestido, encima de su pecho, que se cruzaban y que terminaban alrededor de su cuello en un nudo, el vestido era de largo hasta el suelo — igual me da este vestido, solo tendremos que cambiar la pedrería y el maquillaje, además el peinado también da con este vestido.

— Pero Keiko-sama quería que se vistiera con aquel vestido, y que usara aquel juego; Keiko-sama se molestara— dijo un poco apenada.

"_Y tu querías que Keiko se moleste, ya deja de hacer tanto drama"._

— Dije que no me importa lo que ella piense, ya termina de una vez con el maquillaje — la rubia le dedico una mirada fría. Tamao solo suspiro y termino con el maquillaje, era suave y natural. Saco un juego de pedrería, un par de aretes de diamantes, un collar, de cinta que tenía tres diamantes colgando, la combinación perfecta para el vestuario de la rubia.

— Te ves hermosa Kahoko, solo ponte aquellas zapatillas — señalo unas zapatillas de tacón alto, calados y de color negro — y luego podremos ir con Keiko-sama.

"_Para que vea que todo lo planeado que tenía, o más bien lo que aquel hombre quería ver en Kahoko, se cambió por otro atuendo. Que cruel resultaste ser. Sabes que Keiko terminara agrediéndola. Y no aras nada para detenerlo"._

Se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, ya no quería seguir escuchando aquella voz, ya no.

— Termine, ahora podemos ir — dijo la ojiambar de manera seria.

— Si, será mejor… — antes de que pudiera completar la frase, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a una mujer mayor, de cabellera castaña, la cual estaba recogida, con un vestido negro, largo; a su lado, una mujer joven, de cabellera plateada, larga y ondulada, que portaba un vestido beige, la parte delantera, larga hasta las rodillas, teniendo un corte de declive hasta el suelo.

— Ya estas listas, Kahoko — dijo la mujer castaña, al ver a su nieta se enfureció — ¿Por qué demonios estas usando ese vestido, Kahoko? — Se acercó a su nieta — ya estamos sobre el tiempo, y a ti te encanta desobedecerme.

— Manche el otro vestido y tuve que cambiarme — le sostuvo la mirada.

"_¡Oh!... ves cómo te defiende y tu haciéndole daño"._

— Como te gusta desobedecerme — la observo con furia — ¿Por qué demonios te comportas así?

— No tengo porque obedecerla. No trajo a Hana-nii-sama, así que no hay razón para obedecerla — seguía manteniéndole la mirada, la mujer castaña solo se molestó y la abofeteo muy fuerte. La peli rosa quiso detenerla, pero no pudo, le tenía un gran miedo a esa mujer.

La rubia tenía la mejilla roja, producto del golpe; la rubia volvió a mirar a su abuela, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto aún más furiosa.

— A la fiesta, no dijo que ya era tarde — le dirigió una mirada retadora, la castaña solo se molestó, iba a volver a golpearla; la peli rosa quería detenerla, pero…

"_Te dejas ganar con la amante de tu esposo"._

— Keiko-sama por favor deténgase, no puede golpearla más, o Kaho-chan no podrá salir — dijo la peli plata, deteniendo a la mujer.

— Tamao cubre la mejilla roja de Kahoko. Jeanne luego traes a Kahoko al salón. No quiero que demoren mucho — dijo la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

— Si, Keiko-sama — dijeron ambas chicas.

La peli rosa alzaba el frasco de base, pero se lo quito la peli plata.

— No te preocupes, Tami-chan — dijo con una sonrisa la peli plata — yo terminare de arreglar a Kaho-chan. Puedes ir a terminar de arreglarte.

— Eh… gracias Jeanne-san.

Salió sin decir nada más, solo quería dejar de pensar por un momento. Se encamino a su habitación.

"_Dejas que aquella francesa, aparte de ser la amante de tu esposo, te de órdenes, que patética eres"._

Cállate, volvió a pensar.

"_Eres patética al dejar que aquella mujer te haya quitado tu posición en esta casa, te haya quitado el famoso nombre de ser la esposa de Hao Asakura. Ella siendo la amante te quito ese nombre"._

Corrió hasta su habitación, intentando no escuchar aquella voz. Cerro la puerta de golpe, quería estar sola, quería llorar, pero no todo lo que quería se cumplía…

— ¿Qué pasa Tami? — dijo un chico de cabellera azulada, mirándola con preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Horokeu?, los invitados solo pueden estar en el salón, además, yo que sepa, tú no eres un invitado — dijo con un rostro triste, aunque albergaba una ligera esperanza de que él haya…

"_Haya venido a verte. Por favor no seas tan patética, sabemos que no vino por ti"._

— Ah pues, si soy un invitado, sabes que Keiko no puede perder a un gran inversionista como yo, solo vine a esta fiesta para ver en que la puedo aprovechar — respondió con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba — y si entre hasta aquí era para ver a Jeanne — un tono carmín cubrió las mejillas del chico — pero me perdí y entre a tu habitación.

— Ah… si… ella ya debe estar en el salón — intento ocultar su tristeza — término de alistarme y vamos.

El chico solo asintió, ella se acercó a su tocador y empezó a maquillarse. Trataba de mantener sus emociones a raya.

"_Pero no puedes. Vez como te dejaste ganar otra partida, otra vez te quitaron al hombre del cual estás enamorada. Otra vez te quito algo Maiden Jeanne, me corrijo Asakura Jeanne, te quito el amor de Usui Horokeu. Tarde te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por él"._

— Ya termine, vamos Horo-Horo — dijo la peli rosa, intentando ignorara a aquella voz.

"_Intenta ignorarme, no te durara por mucho. Sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad, todo es tu culpa"._

Los dos se dirigieron al salón, llegaron justo cuando Keiko Asakura hacia un anuncio.

— Buenas noches a todos, espero que tengan una hermosa velada — decía la mujer castaña, a su lado estaba la rubia, en un costado lejano la peli plata; y también un hombre cabello negro, ojos negros, una piel clara, llevaba puesto un traje negro, una camisa negra, una corbata azul, el chico tenía una mirada que, aunque pareciera tranquila, era perturbadora.

— El motivo de esta velada — continua hablando la mujer — es para presentarle a mi nieta, la hija de mi difunto hijo, Yoh Asakura.

"_También eres la culpable de aquello"._

— Kahoko Asakura — la rubia se acercó a la mujer castaña — que pronto cumplirá diecisiete años.

"_Tú eres la culpable del destino de aquella chica"._

— Pero la noticia más importante es el compromiso de mi nieta — la rubia no pareció inmutarse, no mucho.

"_Desde aquella noche"._

— El compromiso de mi nieta, Kahoko, con el señor Kamogawa Yosuke-sama — la chica de mirada ámbar estaba petrificada — espero que todos ustedes puedan acompañarnos a la boda, que se realizara en el día del cumpleaños, numero diecisiete, de mi querida nieta.

"_Marcaste el destino de aquella chica. No solo la de ella, sino también de los que la rodean. En otras palabras tu eres la culpable de la mu…"._

.—.—.—.

— Cállate — grito con todas sus fuerzas, despertando de aquel sueño, o más bien pesadilla, en el cual recordaba aquel acontecimiento.

No, no era su culpa. No lo era, para nada.

No era su culpa todo lo que paso.

No lo era.

— Cállate...

* * *

La observo como se movía durante unos minutos, la castaña seguía moviéndose alrededor de las sabanas. Hirose Namaha observaba cada cambio de posición de la castaña. Podría decirse que ella es una acosadora, que vigila a su víctima a cada instante, pero no lo era. Solo quería confirmar una duda. Una duda que había crecido hace un par de días atrás, justo después de que Kiryuu-senpai la trajera hasta su habitación

Observo un poco más el rostro de su amiga. Si, las cejas de su amiga, Kahoko, eran rubias al igual que sus pestañas; pero entonces… ¿Por qué tenía el cabello castaño? Removió un poco los cabellos castaños de su amiga, los movió despacio pero fue suficiente para que la castaña se despertara.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto la castaña de la manera más fría, logrando que la peli negra se asustara.

— Eh… nada, solo veía algo que me llamo la atención — respondió algo intimidada, dio unos pasos atrás.

— ¿Qué puedes estar mirando en mi cara? — mala pregunta.

— Eh… pues... tienes las cejas y las pestañas rubias — se alejaba poco a poco, tenía miedo — y tu cabello es castaño. Es algo raro para ser sinceros.

— Es algo que no te importa — respiro hondo — ya será hora de ir a clases — se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al armario, saco su uniforme.

— Kaho-chan, tu cabello realmente es rubio… ¿cierto? — pregunto pensando que su amiga le respondería.

— Es algo que no te incumbe — dijo de manera fría — apúrate y cámbiate, no queda mucho tiempo.

— Pero… — no dijo nada más al sentir la mirada de su amiga.

Se preparó sin decir nada más, espero a que su amiga terminara, cogió sus libros. Las dos salieron de la habitación.

Namaha pensaba en el, pequeño, descubrimiento que hizo. El que las cejas y pestañas de la Kahoko sean rubias, solo le daba como respuesta que su cabello era rubio, y que tuvo que usar tintes para cambiarlo a un tono castaño. Esa era la respuesta simple, pero ¿Por qué Kahoko se había molestado con aquella pregunta?, simplemente ella le tendría que haber respondido con un: "No me gustaba el tono de mi cabello", o "Prefiero ser castaña"; bueno no tan parecido a aquellas frases, ya que ella no diría algo así, sino algo similar, no un: "Es algo que no te importa". Como si se tratara de algo muy grave, la razón por el cual hubiera cambiado el tono de su cabello. Pero ella lo averiguaría, tenía la perseverancia para hacerlo, además de que aquello le había llamado la atención.

Llegaron a las aulas de la academia, ingresaron al aula, para su suerte el profesor aún no había llegado, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. No paso mucho hasta que el profesor llego, las clases empezaron sin más. Puso toda la atención que podía poner, a veces no le gustaba estudiar, solo a veces, porque sabía que apenas terminara la preparatoria, sus padres la enviarían a una universidad lejana para luego manejarla a su antojo, esa sería su vida. Pero a veces quería ser la mejor para poder sobresalir. Su vida se llenaba de contradicciones.

Sonrió. Giro un poco su cabeza, observo por un momento a su amiga. Esa mirada y comportamiento fríos, como si desconfiara de todo el mundo. A la hora de prestar atención a clases, lo hacía como si no estuviera cansada, tenía una atención total de las clases, pero cuando había pequeños recesos su amiga tenía una pequeña siesta, al final y al cabo ella era humana.

Al pensar en aquella frase, "Humana", se le vinieron unas imágenes, a la cabeza, de las veces que se había escabullido para ver a los de la clase nocturna. Unas escenas, un tanto, extrañas; que involucraba tanto a Kuran Kaname y su hermana… dejo esos pensamientos de lado, seguro aquellas escenas fueron sueños. Aquello no podía pasar, ellos eran hermanos…

— Namaha despierta — escucho la voz de su amiga.

— Pero estoy despierta — respondió frunciendo sus labios.

— Parecía que no estabas presente — seguía seria, la castaña se levantó — Vamos a la cafetería, es hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Ya es hora? — Sonrió — con razón tengo tanta hambre. Ven vamos.

Agarro el brazo de su amiga y la jalo por toda el lugar, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Observo el rostro irritado de su amiga, sabía que esa era la única forma en la cual su amiga mostraba emociones; ella lograría que muestre sus emociones. Aunque…

Recordando la noche en la que Kiryuu Zero la trajo hasta la habitación, la castaña estaba, ligeramente, sonrojada. Bueno quien no estaría sonrojada al ser llevada, y más por esa forma, por el prefecto de la academia, el cual era muy guapo, nadie lo niega. Pero ese no era el punto, esa noche la Asakura había mostrado una actitud, un poco, distinta. Mostrando emociones que pensó nunca ver en ella.

Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Una idea descabellada…

Actuar de cupido. Sonaba raro, pero podría llegar a serlo. No parecía tan mala idea, además de que , al parecer, a su amiga le gustaba Kiryuu Zero… bueno tal vez exageraba en algunos puntos, al afirmar que a su amiga le gustaba del todo él, solo eran detalles. Aunque también había un pequeño inconveniente, tal vez dos o ¿tres?, bueno había varios inconvenientes, pero el más fuerte…

— Kaho-chan ¿sucede algo? — dijo al ver como su amiga paraba por un moment6o.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga observaba, cayó en cuenta lo que observaba. En esa dirección se encontraban Kiryuu Zero y Wakaba Sayori, una chica de estatura mediana, cabello rubio castaño, cortos y ondulados, ojos naranjos, piel clara, tenía una expresión calmada y tranquila; para resumirlo, una chica muy hermosa.

— Nada — solo respondió eso, y se sentó. La castaña desvió la mirada de la pareja.

La peli negra se sentó a su lado, la miro y solo sonrió.

— Ella, la chica que está al lado de Kiryuu-senpai, es Wakaba Sayori-senpai, está en la misma clase que Kiryuu-senpai, y al parecer es su única amiga — dijo de la nada, rompiendo el silencio entre ambas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así de la nada? — dejo de comer por un momento, dirigiéndole la atención a Namaha.

— Ah… por nada. Solo decía que Wakaba-senpai es muy buena y hermosa, aparte de que no le llaman la atención los chicos de la clase nocturna. Oye ¿quieres que te presente a Wakaba-senpai?, creo que se llevarían bien…

— No es necesario — sentencio — apúrate en terminar, ya terminara la hora del almuerzo.

— Oh, es cierto — empezó a comer.

Observo, de reojo, los modales en la mesa de su amiga. Tenía los modales de una dama de sociedad, los mismos que ella tenía años atrás; los mismos que sus padres habían inculcado en ella para ser una dama de sociedad, para ser una buena esposa. Dichos modales los había ido perdiendo tras vivir un par de años en Estados Unidos. Pero ese no era el punto, el caso era que Kahoko era becada, y al serlo era por una baja economía… ¿cierto?, entonces ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos modales?... dejo a un lado esos sentimientos. Hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Tenía que dejar de intrigarse.

Volvieron a clases, la paso como siempre. Al término de la clase ya tenía una total determinación. Actuaría como cupido para su amiga, aunque tenía, muchos, inconvenientes lo lograría. Además no tenía nada más que hacer.

Ahora ya tenía varias cosa que contarle a su amiga Alumi, paro en seco (ya que se encontraba yendo hacia su habitación) al recordar lo que le dijo su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿olvidaste algo? — pregunto la castaña.

— ¡Sí!... apúrate Kaho-chan — jalo del brazo de su amiga, salió corriendo.

— Oye, no me jales Namaha — dijo molesta, la pelinegra ni la escucho — Te golpeare si no paras ahora — no obtuvo ni un resultado.

La carrera hacia la habitación de estas chicas se llenó de los insultos de la castaña, y la completa indiferencia de la pelinegra. Llegaron jadeando, por culpa de la carrera.

— Namaha dime una buena razón de porque me trajiste corriendo, y no tenga que golpearte — dijo de manera sombría la castaña.

— Claro que tengo una buena razón — sonrió, sin inmutarse ante dicha amenaza — hoy me llego un paquete — alzo un paquete que se encontraba sobre su escritorio — esa era la razón.

La castaña solo suspiro, se dirigió al closet, empezó a sacar sus cosas.

— Me la envió mi mejor amiga, que conocí en Estados Unidos, — dijo mientras empezó a cortar la cinta que cubría la caja — me envió ropa, algunas fotos, aparte de que quería mostrarme a la familia de su prometido — se puso pensativa — ¿Cómo se llamaba?, A…Ha… creo que era Hamakura Hana — escucho el sonido de un objeto al golpear contra el suelo — ¿Pasa algo, Kaho-chan?

— Eh… nada — oculto su sorpresa — ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

— Niumbirch Alumi — no noto como su amiga abría los ojos — es una chica muy linda, es rubia de ojos azules solo con la piel broceada — describía a su amiga — ¿quieres ver lo que mando, Kaho-chan?

— Eh… disculpa no tengo tiempo. Recordé que Kiryuu-senpai no vendrá hoy, y tengo que controlar a las revoltosas. Nos vemos en la noche — salió a paso rápido, sin hacer relucir su nerviosismo.

— Te las muestro luego. Nos vemos más rato, iré a ver a los senpais — dijo alegremente.

Abrió la caja felizmente. Primero encontró un par de conjuntos de ropa, unos se lo daría a Kahoko. Más abajo encontró la carta de su amiga y un par de fotos, sabía que aquello lo podía haber hecho por vía internet, pero esto era más personal. Abrió la carta, junto con el sobre de las fotos. Empezó a leer y ver dichos objetos…

Ahora entendía porque Kahoko había salido tan rápido de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

* * *

.—.—.—.

— ¿Hao, estas seguro de lo que aras? — decía un chico de cabello color azul violáceo, que estaba extrañamente peinado, unos ojos, gatunos, color dorados, alto, de una buena constitución física.

— Si, volveré a Japón para arreglar las cosas — dijo con una sonrisa, y determinación que caracterizaba al Asakura. Aquel chico de cabellera castaña, larga, piel un poco morena, ojos caobas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que, luego, volverás a Francia? — pregunto aun con la duda en el rostro.

— Si, lo are por ella — miro hacia el cielo — Aunque, te confesare, cada vez que veo a Anna me entra una gran furia, y quiero que sea sola mía. Sé que este amor que siento por ella es enfermizo pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero evitarlo.

— ¿Aun sabiendo eso piensas volver? — seguía con las preguntas.

— Claro, sé que puede suceder allá. Sé que, tal vez, al ver a Anna me descontrole; pero es un círculo que debo cerrar, debo hacerlo por ella.

— ¿Realmente amas a Jeanne? — tenia cierta esperanza de que la respuesta sea negativa.

— Si la amo, ella es la luz que ilumina mi desdichada vida. Yo volveré por ella. Te agradezco el habérmela presentado, Ren, aunque sé que te defraude en algo, lo siento; pero igual gracias Ren…

.—.—.—.

— No es necesario que te quedes aquí, Jeanne — dijo el mismo chico de ojos gatunos, pero se encontraba en otra escena.

— Si es necesario, debido a mi embarazo mis padres me dieron la espalda — dijo la chica de cabellera plateada, ondulados y largos, ojos rubís, piel clara — La señora Keiko me prometió que cuidaría de mí y de mi hijo; aparte, dijo que me ayudaría a terminar mis estudios.

— En realidad creerás las palabras de esa bruja — dijo con furia.

— No le digas así a la señora Keiko — dijo con furia — La señora Keiko es la única que puede cumplir la promesa que Hao no pudo cumplir.

— ¿Tú crees que Hao iba a volver? — la furia lo cegaba — el no volvería, se quedaría a cumplir su capricho, el cual es Anna.

— Es mentira. Hao me prometió que iba a volver — las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos — él dijo que me amaba.

El chico se rompió al verla llorar, no quería verla llorar, pero los celos lo cegaban. La abrazo consolándola.

— Lo siento — se disculpó — pero... — tomo un poco de aire — no es necesario que te quedes aquí. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti y de tu hijo.

— Ren… yo… — se separó del abrazo del chico — lo siento. Me quedare.

— Ya tomaste tu decisión.

— Sí. Adiós Ren — la chica dio media vuelta y se fue.

Él no quería que se vaya, no quería. Pero no tuvo el valor para decirle…

.—.—.—.

— Jeanne no te vayas — grito de golpe, despertando de sus sueños. Aquellos que le recordaban "esa época".

Sabía que no tenía que recordar aquello, que tenía que enterrar aquellos sentimientos, pero…

Escucho unos pasos cerca de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y espero a que aquella persona entrara en la habitación.

— Sigues durmiendo, Ren — decía una chica de cabellera azulada, larga, ojos azul intenso, piel clara, un buen formado cuerpo. Ella era Pilika Usui, ahora Pilika Tao, su esposa.

— Recién me levante — salió de la cama sentándose al lado de su esposa — ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— No soy tu despertador — dijo con una fingida molestia — además te trasnochaste, buscando algo que sirva para encontrar a Kahoko. No quería levantarte — le dedico una mirada amorosa.

— En otra me levantas, sabes que detesto levantarme — le dijo con una fingida seriedad. — ¿A dónde fuiste?

— A la corporación Asakura. Como Nii-chan no está aquí, tuve que ir a revisar las inversiones, por unos problemas de la empresa. Nada grave. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa — Todo solucionado. Que aria nii-chan sin mí — tenia aires de grandeza a su alrededor. Tao no podía negar que aquello era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Pilika.

— No fuiste solo a eso… ¿cierto?

— Bueno… también intente averiguar si, los empleados, sabían algo sobre Kahoko — dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

— ¿Conseguiste algo?

— Sí. Las empleadas andaban cuchicheando sobre la noticia, que fue anunciado en el aniversario número cincuenta: el compromiso de Kahoko con Kamogawa Yosuke. Un hombre ocho años mayor que ella. Dicen que es muy guapo — dijo con insinuación.

— Kamogawa… ¿eh? — Ignoro la insinuación de su esposa — Me sigo preguntando… ¿Qué es lo que planea Keiko al comprometerla con un hombre mucho mayor?, sé que el tipo es uno de los hombres de gran fortuna que existe… pero hay mejores partidos. Siempre hubo muchas familias interesadas en casar a su heredero con la heredera, mujer, de la familia Asakura… ¡Maldita sea!, — removió sus cabellos — si Yoh y Anna estuvieran vivos me matarían. Debí creerle al idiota de tu hermano.

— ¿Por qué no le creíste a nii-chan cuando te lo dijo? — pregunto con suspicacia.

— No le creí, porque el idiota de tu hermano, por ese tiempo andaba distraído con Jeanne — dijo con furia, y una pequeña pizca de celos.

— Nii-chan ya no está embobado con Jeanne — los celos se notaban en su voz. Al final y al cabo sabía que aquel nombre era prohibido en su casa.

— Pero lo estaba — suspiro, no quería pelear con su esposa — Mas tarde llamare a Lyserg — cambio de tema — le diré que investigue a Kamogawa, a ver si con eso encontramos el paradero de Kahoko.

— Me avisas cuando lo llames, quiero hablar con ellos — le siguió la corriente — Debes estar muriéndote de hambre, el almuerzo seguro ya debe estar listo. Te espero abajo.

— Si — susurro. La peli azul salió de aquella habitación instantáneamente.

El ojidorado volvió a suspirar. Quería a su esposa, y mucho, pero esa sombra del pasado lo atormentaba. Ahora entendía un poco a Hao, solo un poco. Si uno se preguntaba ¿Cómo llego a casarse con Pilika Usui?, desde que la conoció ella le había dado un pequeño resplandor a su vida, además de que con ella siempre le sucedían cosas inesperadas. Su boda, un ejemplo de aquello.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en aquello. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. Aquella promesa que les había hecho a sus amigos, Yoh y Anna, de cuidar a sus hijos, de protegerlos… tenía que encontrar a Kahoko y ahora. Cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Lanzo un suspiro, que rara vez lo hacía, de cansancio. Las chiquillas llenas de hormonas se habían ido, hoy si le habían dado un duro día de trabajo. Ella pensaba que podía hacer aquel trabajo sola, en si podía hacerlo pero era agotador. Ella era la única guardiana esta noche, su compañero, Kiryuu Zero, había salido por "razones desconocidas"… pero esto es lo que ella siempre había querido. Estar sola. No depender de nadie. Eso es lo que siempre quiso… ¿cierto?

Hizo a un lado ciertas ideas, ridículas ideas diría ella, de su cabeza. Camino por el campus de la academia, dando rondas, vigilando que nada raro pase. Pero no podía estar del todo concentrada.

Recordó las palabras de Namaha:_ "Niumbirch Alumi, es una chica muy linda, es rubia de ojos azules solo con la piel broceada". _¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que Namaha conocía a Alumi?, nunca lo sospecho, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza aquella idea. Solo esperaba que Alumi le haya enviado solo la foto de su hermano, y no la de su familia.

En el caso del apellido, lo esquivaría diciendo que muchos podían tener el mismo apellido, pero como esquivaría el parecido que tenían ella y su hermano. Aunque su hermano se parecía más a su padre, con la excepción de que tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos ámbares, al igual que ella y su madre. El parecido, que ella tenía con su hermano compartían, eran sus ojos, no por el color, tenían la misma mirada, mostrando el mismo sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado…

Elevo de nuevo su vista al cielo. Namaha no había venido a ver alos chicos de la clase nocturna, no quería pensar en la razón por la que no vino. Quería ignorar aquel tema por un momento.

La razón por la que no quería que nadie se entere de su secreto era simple: no quería volver a vivir con su abuela. No quería volver a ser aquella chica a la cual estaban criando para su beneficio. No quería ser una muñeca de porcelana, que solo ve y no actúa, cuyo único propósito será hacer crecer la fortuna Asakura.

Aun recordaba como su abuela la había educado para ser todo una dama. Como le había puesto dos maestras, su tía Jeanne Maiden, la "esposa" de su tío difunto Hao; y Tamao Tamamura, la "hermana adoptiva" de su padre, también difunto en aquella época. Jeanne le enseñaría los modales de una dama, mientras que Tamao todo lo que una "buena" esposa debe hacer.

Aun recordaba que Jeanne al principio era paciente, y la educaba con tranquilidad, pero ella no podía aprender aquello tan fácilmente, tenía ocho años, y solo había pasado un par de meses de la muerte de sus padres. Su abuela no toleraba aquello, y solo la agredía. Después de aquello Jeanne se había vuelto más dura con su educación, decía que tenía que aprender al instante, más adelante agradeció, en voz baja, aquello. Su abuela ya no le regañaba tanto, pero seguía mirándola con odio. Solo una frase de Jeanne había llegado a ella: _"Naciste con privilegios, pero con ello también vienen responsabilidades, o ataduras, que debes afrontar. En pocas palabras debes pagar por los privilegios", _ aquellas palabras le habían enseñado que su vida no sería fácil, que por los "privilegios" que tenía debía entregar su vida al diablo.

Con Tamao las cosas eran algo similares, al principio ella le veía con un gran cariño, la educaba de una forma tan dulce, pero después de un tiempo ella la veía con un odio profundo. Sabía quién era la culpable de aquello. La miraba con odio porque se parecía a su madre, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Podía decir que Tamao un día la miraba con odio y al otro con cariño. Nunca se sabía lo que sentiría hoy por ella. La frase que más le había dolido por parte de su tía Tamao era: _"Tú no sabes lo que tu madre me robo. Lo que ella me quito, me quito el amor de Yoh. Él era mío, y tu madre me lo quito aquella noche. Aquella noche antes de que Yoh se vaya con Hao a América. Me lo quito y en frente de mí, yo escuche todo tras la puerta. Yo escuche como ellos se entregaban mutuamente y consumaban su amor. Me pregunto si algún día tú también sentirás lo que yo sentí. Espero que si sientas como el hombre que amas hace suya a otra mujer que no eres tú. Espero que sí"._ Ahí entendió que tenía que pagar por el pecado que cometieron sus padres. El pecado de sus padres lo pagaría con creces al diablo.

Dejo a un lado sus recuerdos. Aún seguía libre de las ataduras que le había impuesto su abuela. Aprovecharía esta libertad para vengar a sus padres, encontraría a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres.

Siguió caminando por los alrededores. Se detuvo en los salones. Observo a los estudiantes, se quedó observando a Kuran Yuuki, la princesa sangre pura, la futura esposa de Kuran Kaname, que también era el hermano, aquella que le dedica una mirada gélida, y la chica que está enamorada del cazador de vampiros Kiryuu Zero…

Unos orbes amatista cruzaron por su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios vio aquellos ojos pasar por su cabeza?... ¿Qué era esto que sentía al pensar en el peli plata?... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?

Recordó a la chica, que su amiga le había mostrado en el almuerzo, Wakaba Sayori, al parecer, la única persona, de la clase diurna, cercana al peli plata. Cuando su amiga menciono que ella era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se molestó con aquella afirmación. ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba sintiendo?...

Tenía que dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos.

Las clases, para los estudiantes nocturnos, habían acabado. Tenía que controlar que cada uno de ellos se encontraba presente. Al hacerlo podía sentir distintos tipos de miradas, desde unas repletas de odio, por parte de Souen y Aido, y otra celosa, por parte de Kuran Yuuki. Simplote las ignoro. Por ultimo salió el rey de los vampiros, Kuran Kaname, el hombre que. Ya podía decir, odiaba. El castaño la observo.

— Asakura-san podrías entregarle estos documentos al director — dijo el castaño, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, y su tono de voz seductor. La castaña había llegado a sacar la conclusión de que era algo natural en él, y también algo que odiaba.

— Esta bien, Kuran-senpai — respondió de manera monótona.

— Gracias — le entrego los documentos — Buenas noches Asakura-san — se retiró.

La castaña no respondió, espero a que todos de la clase nocturna se fueran. Se retiró de los salones, se dispuso a ir a la oficina del director, pero paro en seco cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza: que se lo entregue Kiryuu. Ella ya estaba cansada, además de que había hecho el trabajo ella sola. Que Kiryuu se encargue de este pequeño recado. Solo era eso.

Se dispuso a ir hacia las puertas de la academia, ya que el peli plata aún no había llegado, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que escucho unas pisadas golpeando contra los escalones. Pudo escuchar la voz de Kaito Takamiya, su profesor, de Kiryuu Zero, y una tercera voz… una voz femenina.

De nuevo aquel sentimiento de la tarde se acercaba a su pecho. Los sujetos llegaron a la puerta, efectivamente estaban ahí Takamiya y Kiryuu, la tercera persona era Wakaba Sayori, la chica que le causaba una gran cantidad de celos… ¿celos?

No, esto no le podía estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. No podía estar enamorándose de Kiryuu Zero…

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

Hola gracias por leer.

Disculpen la larga demora de este capitulo mis motivos: los estudios.

Gracias a starssmall por su lindo comentario.

Y que les parecio el capitulo, ¿sigo complicando las cosas?... bueno saben que pueden decirlo, así que un review por favor... :D... vamos no sean malos...

Nos leemos.

Se despide Liz.


End file.
